Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 6
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * * Bingwen (construction worker under influence of Shade) Other Characters: * * Mr. Tang (Lian's father) * * * * Shan (Bingwen's boss) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Stronghold 1 (Department of Justice Prison Transport) * | Synopsis1 = Three weeks ago the ship Stronghold 1 is in the Middle of the Pacific Ocean, carrying only one prisoner. A guard gives the prisoner his food. The prisoner says that he doesn't know why he is locked up and insists that he is a good man. The guard says he sometimes is and leaves the cell. Outside, two guards are observing the moon, but one realizes it's on the wrong side of the ship. Instead, what they are seeing is Cloak, whose powers are still changed with Dagger's, who teleport Dagger and various Inner Demons against the guards. Cloak and Dagger deal with the guards while the Inner Demons rescue their master. The prisoner attempts to resist them, saying that he isn't their boss. But a Demon puts a patch with a yin yang in his neck, reverting him back into their master, Mister Negative. Cloak and Dagger explain that the patch is Shade, a drug Negative was working on as a refined version of his powers, which they are under the influence of. Negative gloats that he got Cloak and Dagger working for him and on drugs and takes control of the ship's captain, ordering him to turn the ship to China, his homeland. Now, Peter Parker and Lian Tang are eating dumplings in the rooftop of Parker Industries Shanghai, discussing Lian's modifications to the Spider-Mobile. Peter is called by Min, his secretary, who tells him that their guest, Mister Quighao, arrived sooner. Lian talks Peter into using the Spider-Mobile rather than the elevator, claiming she can drive it even without a Spider-Sense since she is that good. They drive down the building and Peter greets Mister Quinghao. Peter and Phillip Chan give Quinghao a tour, explaining that the Spider-Mobile runs on a pollution free motor and that they plan to use Quinghao's founding and their designs to push for an eco-friendly China. Put during the tour they encounter the local police investigating the Zodiac's heist and the possibility of there being a mole in the company. Min takes Quinghao away to continue the tour while Peter berates at Wu for having called the police the day Quinghao was coming since S.H.I.E.L.D. is already on the case, but Wu expresses his distrust of S.H.I.E.L.D. and says that it was his duty to inform the local authorities. A police officer, whoever, tells him to calm down and that they are thankfull for the help Parker Industries and Spider-Man have given them, but with the Zodiac's heist and Mister Negative's new presence, it seems Spidey is atracting supervillians. He explains that they have found Inner Demons distributing a new drug on the streets. Peter asks who is that their fault, but calms down and says that he will inform Spider-Man of this so he can help them. The officer asks if Peter can call Spidey now, as they are having a break-in in a construction site. At the site, Bingwen, an ex-employee, has taken control of the wrecking ball and gone on a rampage, angry that the foreman fired him after twelve years. The foreman, Shan, says that he had become a risk to other employees and comes out of hiding to stop him from harming anyone. Spidey arrives and saves him from the wrecking ball, which hits a building. He uses his new quick dry web-cement to stabilize it, then he shoots acid webing at the ball's cables and hurls it into the construction site, hurting his arm in the proccess. He webs up Bingwen, who insists that he doesn't know why he did it. Spidey recognizes the Shade patch in his neck. Latter, at Parker Industries, Peter gives Wu the Shade sample and tells him to analyze it to discover it's effects and make a cure. He complains since he is near a breakthrough and every time Spidey has an adventure they have to drop whatever they are doing. Peter tells them that all of Parker Industries' biggest successes have come from helping Spider-Man save the world and then using that tech to make the world better. Peter then goes to his office, his arm still sore from carrying the wrecking ball, and is surprised there by Cloak and Dagger, who want to take him to their boss. Dagger trows two daggers at him but he dodges them and trows a lamp at them, only to see they teleported away. Dagger attacks him from behind but he also dodges her. Peter figures out who their boss is, but then Cloak teleports behind him with Mister Negative, who touches Peter to corrupt him too. | Solicit = • One of Spider-Man’s most terrifying villains, MISTER NEGATIVE, has followed him to Shanghai. • In Mister Negative’s service are two beloved Marvel heroes. Wait, TWO HEROES?! • What is Mister Negative’s plan and how did he convince two fan-favorite heroes to join him? Pick up this issue to find out! | Notes = * This issue was amongst those shipped early and without notice by Diamond Comic Distributors and thus was released a week earlier than previously scheduled.Marvel Shipping Error | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included